1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that has a device for entering an input through a rotary motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices have generally decreased in size, enhancing portability. Although many compact electronic devices are transported while in users' pockets, others may be worn on the wrist or on a particular part of a human body the head, neck, or arm. Such devices may be referred to as wearable devices.
Wearable devices may generally include a main body, which performs the original function of an electronic device, and a connecting body, such as a strap, which extends from the main body by a predetermined length and secures the main body to a human body or a structure.
Such wearable devices may be used independently or in conjunction with other electronic devices while being subordinated thereto. When wearable devices are used while being subordinated to other electronic devices, communication schemes through short-range communication modules may be adopted, and the wearable devices may reduce the cumbersome and frequent use of the other electronic devices.
Wearable devices have a limitation in implementing the functions thereof because they are formed to be relatively compact and slim. Accordingly, wearable devices are required to efficiently implement various UI functions in hardware or software.
Wearable electronic devices in the related art include various physical input devices therearound as an input means, in addition to a touch-type display.
Input devices employed for electronic devices in the related art may use any of a method of recognizing the rotation of a rotating body by using a magnet and a Hall IC, a method of recognizing an optical pattern of a rotating body through an optical module that includes a light emitting part and a light receiving part, or a method of recognizing the rotation of a rotating body by using a mechanical switch device. One of these three methods may be generally selected and used for input devices according to the purpose of use of electronic devices and the characteristics of UIs.
However, when optical sensing devices are used, although it is possible to continuously recognize rotation in detail according to a degree of image analysis, a large amount of power may be consumed due to the complexity and the frequency of use of the image analysis process.
When Hall IC type sensing devices are used, since a plurality of magnets and at least two Hall ICs are required, a mounting space becomes narrower as compared with the optical type, and rotation is discontinuously recognized according to the output levels of the Hall ICs so that the usability may be deteriorated when the Hall IC type sensing devices are applied to delicate UIs.
In order to make up for the problem and generate a click feeling when a user rotates a bezel, if a plurality of magnets are mounted, and Hall ICs and an optical sensing device are installed together in a terminal, a component arrangement structure for effectively utilizing a narrow space is required, and a design method for interworking between the optical sensing device and the Hall ICs is also required.